Pierce my Hollow Scars
by The Seam
Summary: This is the story of a young weapon from Scotland. She's a bit off her head at times, but that doesn't stop her from finding her meister and becoming a most powerful demon scythe. A bloody battle is sure to happen for this twisted ginger! Pour yourself a cup of tea and enjoy...


The cottage seemed to still itself around me. It was as if time had frozen for a while. Or, at least, slowed down. I watched the scene play out in slow motion. She lunged at them, and slashed her throat. He thought he dodged her next attack, but was shocked as blood began to stain his abdomen afterwards. And then she went for the little one. I wanted to scream, to push her out of the way and block the blow. But I didn't. I was glued to the floor. Yet I watched as she decapitated my little sister. Only after her head rolled in front of my feet did I release the shrill, raw noise that echoed through the cottage. My knees buckled, and I cradled the head in my arms as I fell to the floor. The witch cackled and floated towards me. _Do it... kill me..._ I thought, closing my eyes. My family was dead. Gone forever. Their souls consumed by the monster in front of me. My darling little sister's hair spilled over my limbs, her lifeless body several feet away from her head.  
I waited. But nothing ever came. My body stayed intact; the witch never killed me. I peeked through my red bangs. A purple soul floated in front of me, my left arm forming a blade. My lips curled up in a smirk. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't die. Still, my home was now haunted with the death my mum, dad, and little sister. I couldn't stay there. I couldn't even stay in Scotland anymore.  
*One Week Later*  
Smiling, I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and stood up. The last box was unpacked and put away. Only one thing left to do: enroll at the academy. I quickly dressed in a plum purple dress with a pleated skirt and tank top straps, a brown leather belt with three pouches on each side over my waist, black and white striped arm socks and matching knee highs, and crimson colored sneakers, then was on my way to the school. Once out of the apartment complex, there was a shatter of a window, and book thudded onto the sidewalk next to me. I winced, knowing if I had left a moment later, it would have hit me. A woman with violet hair and cat-like amber eyes peered out of the broken window. She smiled casually. "Sorry about that. Maka's just having one of those mornings!"  
"Get back here, ya dumb cat!" an angry voice shouted. The woman winced, and shrank back inside. I shrugged my shoulders and kept on to the academy.  
The school was huge, and just had to be all the way at the top of Death City, when my apartment was closer to the bottom. Along with that, I had to climb, like, a hundred stairs. It was worth it, just to get away from my home in Scotland. I wandered down the hall of guillotines, the surrounding walls sky blue with cartoon-like clouds floating about. A circular stage stood at the end of the hall. A tall mirror was on the far end of the stage, and a cloaked figure stood in front of it. I hopped up the steps and onto the platform in front of the figure. The cloak jutted out at odd angles. It turned, a white skull mask where the face would be. A giant gloved hand appeared at his (It had to be Lord Death, I mean come on) side and he waved at me.  
"Hiya. I don't believe you're a student here, young lady," he said in a goofy voice.  
"No, sir, I'm not. I came to enroll myself. My name is Pierce Monroe of Emblem Ci'y, Scotland. I'm a scythe weapon and I'm without a meister. I previously attended Fairoze Weapon Aca'emy back in Emblem. My fightin' skills are high for a lone weapon, but most likely at the regular level for someone with a meister."  
"Hmm. Yes, Fairoze is a very advanced and prestigious weapons' school…" He seemed to nod behind the mask. Lord Death bounced over to the mirror. The reflection of him and the room, and me behind him, rippled and a ringing sound came from the mirror. A moment later, a man with silver hair and a large screw sticking out of his head appeared in the glass. He held a freshly lit cigarette to his lips and pushed up his glasses. I noticed stitches ran from the edge if his left eye, down his cheek, then under his ear. The man took a long drag on his cigarette and asked what was going on. Lord Death motioned for me and I stood next to him.  
"This is Pierce Monroe, a weapon. She just enrolled here and I'm putting her in the EAT class. Do not assign her any missions until we can find her a partner," he told the man.  
"Yes sir. Send her down here, and we'll have a student go to the library with her to get her books," a reply came.  
With that, Lord Death sent me on my way to class Crescent Moon. The halls echoed with my footsteps, and I couldn't help but gaze up at the wall of plaques. Each one labeled with a mission, many had a white sash laid across it with "working" scrolled on it. And then a few had a light pink tag on it that read "new." I continued on to find the classroom. When I did, I knocked cautiously on the door. The man that I'd seen in the mirror answered and told me to wait a moment. He came back a second later with a tall, busty girl with beautiful cobalt eyes, and raven colored tresses in a long ponytail. She wore a long off-white gray dress that was low cut and had a yellow star printed on the right breast. There was a slit on her right leg that ran all the way up her thigh. Her lower arms were covered in green and black striped arm socks, and one black stocking on the right with a thin green stripe at the top. She was pretty to say the least.

"This is Tsubaki. She'll be showing you around the academy and help you collect your books," the man said. "And I'm Dr. Stein, your professor."

I nodded stiffly. "Pleased to meet you!" Tsubaki told me. Her voice was soft, but hard at the same time, like she'd been through a lot. She sounded very mature for her age.

"Likewise," I responded with another nod. Her eyes brightened even more after I spoke. Dr. Stein closed the door behind him, and Tsubaki lead me to the library.

" 'Scuse me for asking, um…"

"Pierce," I filled the blank.

"Right, Pierce. But are by chance British?"

I smiled lightly. "Sco'ish. I've gotten asked that a lot since I've moved here."

"Yeah, I bet. So. The first thing we need to get you is your student ID card. You can't get any books without one."

We came across the library and entered. My jaw dropped. There were stacks and piles of books all over the floor, and giant bookcases filled the brim with books. Books, books, _books_! A wide smile spread across my face as I spun in a slow circle to get a better look. Tsubaki's face glowed with excitement, as if she were in my position. "This is a school library? And I thought my old school had a big one!" I ran over to a random shelf and pulled out a book. The cover was black with a crescent moon and big, glowing wolf eyes under it. As I was about to sit on the floor and start reading, Tsubaki pulled on my arm and dragged me over to a blank, gray backdrop. A camera was position on a stand in front of it with a bunch of photography lights. A table stood close with some sort of machine on it, and a computer next to it. She pulled up a window and typed away. She asked me a few mandatory questions, and I answered honestly. As I stood in front of the wall, I combed through my long ginger bangs with my fingers and straightened my plum colored dress. Tsubaki got behind the camera and told me where to look and angle my head. She counted down, "And three, two, one." There was a flash, and the machine on the table whirred to life. I leaned on my elbows in front of it. A moment later, a card came out of a slot. I took it and smiled when I saw it. A not too-bad profile of me from the ribcage up was plastered on the left side, with a black border around the whole card. "SHIBUSEN" was printed in red underneath the border in the top center of the ID. "Student Identification" was under the school's official name. Three stars were right next to my picture, the first one colored gold in contrast to the white ones. Underneath the stars were the words "WEAPON" and then "Sex. F" along with "Crescent M." Below the classroom name was "Especially Advanced Talent" with the first letter of each word in bold. There was a blank line under my picture where I was supposed to sign my name. I did with my loopy lettering, and dotted the 'i' in my name with two dots, like a snake bite, in a sense.

"Let's get your books for you, shall we?"

**Later That Day**

The professor introduced me to the class, and I bowed ever so lightly. It was really more of a nod. He instructed me to sit up in the second row next to a girl with short blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled back. As instructed, I took out one of my new textbooks, and began reading about Soul Resonance. It was pretty interesting.

Towards the end of class, I packed up my things in a messenger bag. The bell rang signaling dismissal. I slung my bag over my shoulder and stepped down from the desks. Through the halls I went, just another wave in the sea of weapons and meisters. The outside was just as crowded, more or less. Many of the students milled around a bit, but I still had some cleaning up to do at home, so I went straight down the hundred stairs and down the sidewalk.

I wasn't at all surprised to see a few of the students of Shibusen lived near my apartment complex. A few acknowledged me, and my newness to America, or at least the academy, and waved hello. I complied, waving back as I slipped inside the building. I was on the third (out of five) floor, and raced up the staircases. My apartment was at the end of the hall, 3D. I dug the key out of my belt and unlocked the door. After throwing my bag on the floor and slipping off my sneakers, I got to work on my cleaning.

But not even ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Wondering who could be coming to see me, I put the broom against the wall and opened the door. A girl with ashy blonde pigtails and emerald eyes stood just outside the doorway next to a boy with crimson eyes and colorless hair scooped back by a thin black headband. She donned a white blouse under a yellow sweater vest, a green tie with white stripes, and a red plaid mini skirt. He had an orange shirt with a black leather jacket and khaki pants. The girl smiled and waved.

"Hello! I'm Maka Albarn and this is Soul. I noticed we had a new neighbor, and we came to say hi," she told me. Something clicked in my head, and I recognized them.

"Oh, you're stu'ents from the aca'emy, right?" I asked, remembering seeing them in one of the rows in class.

"Yes, we are. We live on the fourth floor right above you."

"Really? That's awes'm. Well, c'mon in, then."

The pair entered and looked around a bit. They sat down on the couch as I placed myself on the coffee table in front of them.

"I'm Pierce Monroe. Lovely to meet you both," I told them.

"Same. Cool accent, by the way," the boy—Soul—commented.

"Oh, yeah. What part of the UK are you from?" Maka asked.

"Scotland, thank you very much."

She smiled, and her curious green eyes landed on my bookshelf. Suddenly, a memory from this morning came back to me. The name "Maka" rang familiarity as she checked out my books. I recalled the cat-eyed woman from this morning mention her name, and a book being thrown out a window. She looked rather glum suddenly when I asked about the woman. Soul rolled his eyes and sighed. "That woman is Blair. She and Maka don't exactly get along well sometimes," he told me.

"Yeah but you two seem to be just grand friends!" Maka shouted, causing me to jump a little.

"I told you she jumped on my bed when I was sleeping!"

"Wot?" I asked, in an attempt to stop their bickering. But they continued on, fighting like brother and sister. Somehow, I wasn't surprised when a dictionary flew across the room and lodged itself into Soul's cranium.

**KEY:**

**Mum- mom/mother (whatever you prefer)**

**Ci'y- city**

**Aca'emy- academy**

**Sco'ish- Scottish**

**Awes'm- awesome**

**Stu'ents- students**

**Wot- what**

_Key at end of every chapter! I just wanted to say that it will be a while before I update again, and a while still between updating chapters. I just wanted to get this posted, as it was killing me! Let me know how it is so far, and I promise it gets better. Thanks for reading! Keep yourself bound tight on The Seam._

_Sewn with buttons and magic,_

_-Jaimy_


End file.
